The present invention relates to a polarizing exposure apparatus for radiating polarized light on a polarizing mask by using a polarizer and to a method for fabricating a polarizing mask with improved resolution by using such a polarizing exposure apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows an exposure apparatus using a Chromium (Cr) mask according to the prior art and FIG. 2 shows a process for forming the pattern by using the prior art exposure apparatus of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior exposure apparatus comprises a light source 1 for radiating light, a focusing lens 2 for focusing light radiated from light source 1, a Cr mask 3c for passing the light focused by focusing lens 2, and reduction projection lens 4 for transcribing on wafer 5 by reducing the light passed through Cr mask 3c.
The method for forming the pattern by using the prior art exposure apparatus shown in FIG. 1 will now be described with reference to FIG. 2.
Light of single wavelength is radiated from light source 1 and is selectively passed and focused through focusing lens 2. Cr mask 3c passes the focused light and the passed light is transcribed on to wafer 5 through reduction projection lens 4.
At this time, the form of the Cr mask 3c is transferred to the wafer 5 by the transcribed light, so that a pattern is formed in accordance with the form of the Cr mask 3c as shown in FIG. 2.
However, the prior art exposure apparatus is unable to precisely resolve the pattern, which is dense, by using a Cr mask because of light interference problems.
Furthermore, though resolution of the pattern can be improved by using a phase-inversion mask instead of a Cr mask, the fabrication process is complicated.